What's her name?
by SweetCrazyYandereGirl
Summary: A new Vocaloid was made on July 12th, 2012. She got a tour and everything...but what was her name? One shot. A birthday present to Sweetyamiluna!


**This is a birthday present to my friend Sweetyamiluna! (^.^) Her birthday was on the same day the first chinese Vocaloid was supposed to be released; so I came up with this since she couldn't wait for Luo... (Plus, she's chinese too, so...)**

**(This takes place on July 12th if you're wondering xD)**

**DISCLAIMER: No. Just no.**

**Note: I just included a OC as a stand-in for Master since I rather felt like it...I also wanted to try her out, but she's way too OOC because I had to fit her in with the tempo of the story. XP**

* * *

"Hey, is she okay?" A high-ish boy's voice.

"I'm jealous...she's kinda cute.." A similiar sounding girl's voice.

"...that's not the time to be saying that Rin."

"But she is! C'mon, I'll show you Len!" Rin's voice protested, then there was the sound of heavy footsteps.

When the footsteps ceased, I could feel a pair of hands shaking me back and forth.

"Hey, um, are you okay? I know you're awake, so don't pretend you're unconscious."

Obeying the boy's voice, I opened my eyes and saw a blonde boy in front of me.

I blinked blankly; and he just stared with his sapphire eyes.

"Lenny! Don't rape the girl in her sleep!" Rin's teasing voice came from behind him.

The blonde's face instantly flushed red and let go of me quickly, making me fall back on the white table.

"I-I-I wa-wasn't-!" Len started sputtered out excuses; despite the fact that Rin was laughing too hard to listen.

"Rin! Stop laughing!" Len started to wail when he realized that Rin wasn't listening.

"Oh jeez...siblings..." A girl with long teal pigtails rolled her equally blue eyes at them and walked over to me.

"Hello. Nice to meet you! I'm Hatsune Miku!" She said cheerfully, offering a hand to help me up.

"Annnnd...these two are Kagamine Rin and Len!" Miku introduced, pointing at the twins arguing. "Rin is the girl with the giant white ribbon on her head, and Len is the cute short boy with the ponytail."

I nodded, following her when she motioned to a man eating icecream and a woman drinking something out of a bottle.

"The man is Kaito, and by the way, never _ever_ take his ice cream," Miku advised seriously, whacking the man on the head.

"And Meiko is the one wearing red and drinking sake...don't ever try to take that either."

I nodded mutely, barely following what she was saying.

"That girly-looking white-haired boy is Piko, and the one cherry-haired girl next to him is Miki..."

.

.

.

.

"And those two are Lui and Ring! Lui is the strawberry-blonde, while Ring is the one wearing a maid's outfit!" Miku finally finished; panting for breath.

Ring giggled at Miku, then asked; "Should I take over? You seem tired."

"Yeah...I need a leek break..."

Lui snorted loudly, making Miku throw a spring onion at him.

Miku sighed after glaring at Lui, then added; "Oh, and Lui can't-"

She was cut off by a short teal-haired boy, screaming for help.

"MIKU! HELP ME! LUKI THINKS I TOOK HIS TUNA!"

The aforementioned girl slapped her forehead, grabbed a giant leek off the kitchen counter, and went down the hallway, muttering something about "should really stop getting involved in a lover's quarrel".

Ring giggled again, then asked me; "Erm, what's your name?"

I tiltied my head to the side, thinking, trying to see if I could talk.

Ring looked slightly confused, then glanced at Lui, who pulled on her sleeve to get her attention.

He mouthed; "Onyx said that she couldn't talk, but she could sing. Besides, I don't thinks she was named yet anyway."

Ring frowned. "Oh. I guess we should go visit Onyx for her name then."

.

.

.

.

.

.

We walked around the large house until we found a door with the letters; 'Library' on them.

Ring walked forward to knock on the door loudly and yelled; "Onyx! Are you in there?"

A muffled reply came, sounding somewhere on the lines of "What do you want Ring? I'm busy!"

Ring mumbled something under her breath and slammed the brown door open, stomping in.

Lui snorted again, then glanced at me, motioning me to go in.

As we both walked in, I could see Ring arguing with a little girl in the distance.

She had on a black spaghetti-strap shirt under a red vest, short black skirt, and black converse boots. The small girl had long black hair, and misty grey eyes.

"But what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that Chinese Vocaloid! What's her name?"

"I get that, but which-"

Lui blinked for a couple seconds.

Then he slammed his palms on the table in front of them, making us all jump a foot in the air.

Lui motioned to me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right." The black-haired girl who I presumed was Onyx blinked at me. "I honestly have to say...I haven't decided on a name yet."

"WHAT?"

"Don't scream so loud, we _are_ in a library after all."

"Onyx-"

"Will you two shut up_?_!" A deep voice yelled as two giant books whacked the both of them in the head.

"Hi Meito!" Lui mouthed when the large man looked in his direction, waving shyly.

"Hi Lui." Meito nodded in the strawberry-blonde's direction before turning back to the two girls.

"Why don't you just choose a name for her right now then?" He asked impatiently, crossing his arms.

Onyx's grey eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at the tall man.

"You all didn't let me finish.." She muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, and what was it, shorty?" Meito teased lightly, reaching an arm out to ruffle the girl's hair lightly.

Onyx's cheeks flushed slightly as she shook his hand away and said; "Simply because I was looking for her."

She pointed at a small white round thing on the table.

"It's name is Tian Dian. It's a girl and a fairy of music." Onyx explained, handing the small creature to me.

Ring, Lui, and even Meito tilted their heads to look at it.

Ring and Lui simply looked curious, while Meito's mouth became a bit lopsided.

"It's about 10 years old!" Onyx said proudly, making everyone stare at her.

"_That's ten years old?_!" Meito exclaimed in surprise, his brown eyes widening.

"Yup! And now that's her pet!" Onyx stated, smiling at me.

Lui tapped on the proud girl's shoulder, making her look up at him.

"But still, you haven't given her a name yet." Lui mouthed to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right!" The young girl exclaimed, turning back to me quickly.

"Your name...it has to be Chinese of course...but I don't know much Chinese..."

Onyx pondered, and my eyes fell down to a book on the table.

All I could see was a bunch of meaningless letters strung together; I couldn't read any of it.

I didn't see Onyx watching me carefully out of the corner of her dark eyes.

"She can't talk, right?" She prompted, taking a book from it's shelf and looking through it.

"Yeah..."

Onyx placed the open book on the table and stated; "Lui...can you kiss her?"

The said boy instantly turned red while the other two just stared at her.

I myself felt my face flushing slightly as I realized what was happening.

"Why?" Ring and Meito asked in unison, raising an eyebrow.

Onyx sighed as she jumped backwards onto the table to explain.

"See, well, she's supposed to a angel, but the problem is, she doesn't know how to speak in our languages."

"What does this have to do with her being an angel?"

"Stop interrupting me Meito, and you'll find out."

The man pouted, making Onyx flush and turn her head away.

"Anyway, since she's an angel and doesn't know how to speak-although she most likely understands us now-she can learn languages by kissing someone. By doing this, she can now also read Japanese then. She can't speak for now, but she might be able to learn," Onyx explained, glancing at Lui.

Lui fidgeted nervously with the straps of his outfit.

"But...um..." Lui mouthed, his face flushed as he sneaked a glance at me.

Onyx sighed and tugged on my arm to pull me over to him.

"Lui, look at me."

He did so, and Onyx quickly pushed me on top of him, so that we kissed.

Lui quickly pulled back though, helping me stay upright.

"Onyx!" He mouthed angrily, glaring at the girl, who flinched back and hid behind Meito.

"You wouldn't know who's the older one here..." Meito joked, making Onyx hiss and Ring giggle.

"A-anyway.." Onyx began, eyeing Lui warily. "Pick a random book and flip to a page."

I assumed she was talking to me, so I picked a book off the table and pointed random words to her.

Onyx peeked at the page, and asked; "A page about music goddesses and nature?"

She raised an eyebrow, but studied the page for a few minutes before announcing my name.

"Okay...her name will be..."

Everyone leaned forward, even me to hear the two words.

"Luo Tianyi!"

"That's a weird name." Meito commented airly.

"Because it's Chinese you idiot!" Onyx yelled, punching him in the arm.

Meito chuckled like it didn't hurt and picked Onyx up, slinging the girl over his shoulder.

"Wha-? Let me down Meito!"

Ring sighed, rolled her eyes, then chased after the pair; muttering something about "knowing how Miku felt".

That left me alone with my new pet and Lui, who was shifting his feet nervously.

.

.

.

.

.

"Say something you two!" My pet suddenly yelled out after five minutes of silence.

"Mmft.." I managed to say, unable to really talk.

Lui shuffled uneasily, because he didn't exactly have a voice.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Lui tugged on my sleeve and mouthed shyly to me.

"Can you sing for me?"

I blinked blankly for a few seconds, then smiled and nodded.

_Maybe being a Vocaloid will be quite interesting..._ I thought as I started singing one of my favorite songs.

* * *

**Sorry Kitty...this is really bad...At least I tried...Aw well...Happy birthday Kitty! Sorry for the bad birthday present!**


End file.
